This invention relates to a building which can be assembled and disassembled using only hand tools. The building can be suitable for commercial use, for multi-family dwellings, for nursing homes, veterinary or light medical, and single-family residential use. With many of these types of structures, it may happen that the location of a new structure is proper at the time of erection but, as time passes, a different location or an addition to the existing building would be desirable. While the building may be perfectly suitable for the owner's business, in the usual situation, the building must be vacated and a new building erected. This invention voids the necessity for such abandonment and new investment.
Utilizing this invention, if it is desired to change the location of the building, it is necessary only to pour a concrete pad at the new location, disassemble the building, and reassemble it at the new and more desirable location. Alternatively, if it is desired to add to the existing structure, it is necessary only to pour a concrete pad at the addition site, disassemble the adjoining wall and assemble the new addition to the existing building.
The structure illustrated herein is a single family residence. The method of construction, however, is suitable for any form of building, whether commercial, medical or residential.